Who Would've Known
by cartman101
Summary: There's a new exchange student at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year, but she's not what anyone was expecting. Does this forceful new girl have a power that no wizard has seen before? Can she help Harry defeat Voldemort? Read and find out :]
1. Default Chapter

Cartman101: Yeah, Hi, first ever fanfic for the Harry Potter genre so don't kill me if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but I can dream about it right?)

'Great', Harry thought. 'I lost them again'

At the moment he was in Diagon Alley with the Weasley Family. He had gotten separated from them again which was hard to believe seeing as how all of the members of the family had flaming orange hair. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had invited him to stay with them at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters which was his godfather's house. Since the recent passing of Sirius he had mostly been himself but sometimes would get very quiet and timid and usually had nightmares about the day he was killed.

"Harry, over here dear", Mrs.Weasley called out behind him. He spun around and saw her and the rest of the Weasley Family waiting for him. Once he joined the group Ron, Hermione, and Himself were the only ones of the group left to get books. They walked into the store to almost have Neville Longbottom tackle them.

"Hey, did you guys read the Daily Prophet this morning? There's a new exchange student at Hogwarts! And they're in our year!" Neville said with excitement.

"That's not possible. How could someone transfer in the sixth year?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Neville I think Hermione's right. Dumbledore wouldn't let someone transfer now." Harry said, finally joining in the conversation.

"Well, it's in the Daily Prophet and everyone's talking about it so I thought I'd tell you guys." He said. Then he said goodbye to them and walked out.

The three got their new school books and headed back to their rooms in The Leaky Cauldron to get ready to go to Kings Cross the next day. Ron had asked his parents if they'd heard of any new student coming to Hogwarts this year but they said they hadn't so the three just dismissed it as a rumor the Daily Prophet was sending around but Harry wasn't so sure.

Cartman101: So how was it? Review if you want to. See ya next time.

TBC


	2. The New Girl

Cartman101: Back again! I don't really have anything to say to here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Swearing and a very long chapter

The ride to Kings Cross was normal. They all took taxis and just nearly got there in the knick of time. Everyone said their goodbyes and Mr.Weasley issued a warning out to Harry.

"With Sirius gone the Order has no idea what might come up next. Stay on your guard Harry."

"Don't worry Mr.Weasley I'll be fine." He replied.

They all got on the train and looked for seats. Every compartment was full like it usually was except for one that only contained a girl with long, sleek, straight black hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan but not too tan and she was wearing what looked like black jeans and a red shirt with silver text that said in big, bold letters "The Rolling Stones". After hearing the compartment door open she looked towards them without moving her body, just her eyes. She seemed to just study them for a minute and then continued looking out the window.

Ron was about to open his mouth when the other girl beat him to it. "If you need some seats go ahead and take them, it's not like anyone else is gonna sit in here." She said in plain American English not taking her eyes off the window.

"Oh, thanks." Ginny replied and they all took their chosen seats.

After everyone was settled in Hermione was the first to speak up. "Well, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger." Ron was next. "Ron Weasley" He said in a sort of bored monotone. "Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister" Harry was last and as usual the other 3 watched the new girls face to see the shock that was about to over come it after Harry told her his name.

"Um…. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said, also waiting for her reaction but to everyone's dismay they didn't get one. Instead the new girl just looked at Harry like she did when she looked at everyone else.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Lilith Black." She said now facing all of them. They could see that she was quite muscular for someone with her body type and at a normal weight. She was also slightly short but not too short.

"So where are you from? I mean no offense but you're obviously not from here." Ron said out of mild curiosity.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him but was stopped by Lilith before she could resume her mother like duties.

"No Hermione it's no biggie, ya don't have to yell at him, he's right anyway. I'm from NYC in The United States of America" She said with pride.

"What's NYC stand for?" Harry asked now getting a little more interested in the conversation.

"New York City, where have you guys been? You've never heard of New York City?" She said, saying it like it was something ludicrous.

"Nope" Ginny said.

"Okay then I'll get off the subject" Lilith said slowly.

Just then the compartment door slid open revealing a pale, blonde and his two large bodyguards. The other 4 in the room tensed while Lilith sensing this sat up a little straighter and just looked at the 3 standing in the doorway with cold, green, eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who it is" Said the blonde, sneering while his 2 bodyguards cracked their knuckles to try and intimidate the 5 others in the compartment.

"Beat it Malfoy." Ron said, standing up.

"Oh, and what will you do to me if I don't Weasel?" The blonde now known as Malfoy replied snickering.

"Just leave; we want nothing to do with you Ferret Boy" Hermione spat.

"Watch it Mudblood" Malfoy said in disgust. The 2 boys were about to pick a fight when Lilith spoke up.

"Aw, hell no little kid I know you didn't just call Hermione what I think you did cuz if you did then I reserve the right to fuck you up." She said, amusement playing on her face.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. Harry and Ron Pulled out theirs in response and the 2 bodyguards stepped forward.

"Yo, Harry Ron, sit your asses down" She said. Harry did but Ron didn't. "What's the matter Weasel can't take an order? I knew your father was pathetic but I had no idea you were too." Malfoy said. At hearing this Ginny sprang up and kicked Malfoy in the shins. One of the bodyguards was about to punch Ginny for her behavior but his fist was intercepted by someone's open hand which belonged to the new girl. She grabbed his fist and twisted his arm around to his back. The bodyguard who could now be defined as Crabbe struggled to get free and granting him his wish, Lilith threw him out of the compartment and into the side of the train. To the other bodyguard, she kicked him in a very sensitive spot and then grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the compartment and onto his other cohort. Malfoy was last, he was grabbed by the ear and guided out of the compartment and thrown into his cronies.

"Hey asshole, next time you pick a fight with my friends you better watch you god damn mouth ya got me. And you 2 buckets of lard, try goin' to the actual ghettos and then we'll see whose punching who." She said laughing at them. Then she turned around and winked at the other 4 who sat speechless. Just as she was about to close the compartment door a mans voice was heard yelling at her.

"You, girl, how dare you do such a thing to my son." Said a man with as equally pale skin as Draco and longer hair. Lilith couldn't care less about the guy but the other 4 stared in horror at the sight of this man.

Cartman101: Srry long chapter I got a little carried away. Well g2g 2 bed I'm tired Bye

TBC


	3. The Rest of an Odd Train Ride

Cartman101: sorry about my last chapter it didn't upload right so it was shorter than it was supposed to be but that's okay. Well here's chapter 3 hope you like it.

Reviews greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Lilith, being that she didn't know who Mr.Malfoy really was just walked away from him and took her seat next to the window with her legs crossed rolling her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. Draco, go back to our compartment." Mr.Malfoy said to his son who obeyed immediately. Mr.Malfoy just stared at the others in the compartment.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business Potter. I've been sent by The Ministry to make sure that Hogwarts is still well enough to function. I assume you're the new transfer student" He said, addressing Lilith.

"And what if I am?" She responded with a smirk.

"Mind your tongue girl. It's a shame they don't teach you kids discipline at these schools…."

"ACHOOO!" Lilith sneezed interrupting Mr.Malfoy in mid-sentence. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit" She said matter-of-factly. "See, dude, you preach discipline and respect yet your own kid doesn't even know that those words exist. Don't talk about it if you can't use the correct terminology."

In response to this Mr.Malfoy gritted his teeth. Hermione could see out of the corner of her eye that he was planning to jinx one of them in the compartment.

"Harry, Ron……."

"Not now Hermione"

"But……."

"Mr.Malfoy I didn't know it was your job to reprimand the students here" Suddenly a very tall, very muscular, African American man who looked to be about 28 with a bald head, goatee, and American English accent much like Lilith's stepped out from the next compartment.

All Mr.Malfoy did was give the man a disgusting look and then stroll off down the train hallway.

"I guess I'm just going to have to introduce myself then, the names Gene Jackson. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teach" He said with some odd sort of pride.

The rest of them introduced themselves. "Well I should be goin' trains gonna arrive at Hogwarts soon. Y'all should get dressed." He said as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Oh my, he's right" Ginny said as she and Hermione grabbed their stuff out of their trunks as did Lilith. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all went to the restrooms to change while Lilith just changed in the compartment. Ron and Hermione were the first to come back.

"You know we're not supposed to wear pants with the uniform" Hermione said.

"I don't really care" Lilith responded.

"Yeah Hermione, stop being such a prefect" Ron said.

"Oh, you mean unlike _you_" Hermione said, venom dripping from her voice.

"Stop arguing" Harry said, entering the compartment with Ginny behind him.

The train came to a stop and everyone scrambled to get their things. Along with her trunk, Lilith also had another case with her.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"My acoustic guitar" Lilith answered in a bored tone.

"A what?" Ron asked

"I'll explain later" Lilith said.

They all got off the train and got to a carriage. Everyone was about to get in when Lilith stopped and looked confusedly over at the front of the carriage.

"What the hell _is_ that?" She asked

"You mean you can see the thestrals?" Harry asked.

"If that's what that thing is than yes. Why?" She said looking behind her at Harry.

"Because you can only see them if you've seen someone die" He responded

"Oh" She said "Can you see them to?" She asked Harry.

"Unfortunately" He said sadness apparent in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry" Lilith said, taken aback.

"Don't be" Harry said. And with that they all got in a carriage headed for Hogwarts for the Sorting Ceremony.

Cartman101: And there's the end. And I'm speechless so rather than type something incredibly stupid I'm just going to go, bye.

TBC


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

Cartman101: I was so involved in my other chapter that I just had to write another one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

They finally got to the Castle and entered the Great Hall. Lilith departed from them to go and join the 1st years to be sorted. She seemed mildly surprised at the sight of the ceiling but over all kept her cool. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on the stool who came back to conscienceness to sing its usual song. Some people would zone out and others would talk to their friends but soon enough it was over. Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment and stated calling names.

"Abott, Henry" She began and called at least 5 more other names until she called the name of the person everyone wanted most to see sorted.

"Black, Lilith"

Lilith came forward and waited as the hat was placed over her head._ "Hmmm… you're a tricky one_"The hat said. Lilith got the fact that it was speaking to her telepathically very quickly.

"_Really and why is that?"_

"_You have brains and you can be friendly and nice but you're also very cunning, intimidating, and brave and when you're in the mood, completely vicious."_

"_Wow. Looks like you summed me up pretty good there hat"_

"_Yes, well I'm good at those things but because of you're street attitude and spunk I think I'll put you in……"_

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and the Gryffindors cheered. Lilith got off the stool and joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the table. They watched as the rest were sorted and waited for Professor Dumbledore's speech.

"Well then, now that everyone has been sorted, I would just like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name says, forbidden. I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gene Jackson." Gene stood up and bowed as the Great Hall applauded him politely. "So now seeing that everyone looks hungry, dig in." Professor Dumbledore said as the plates on the dinner table loaded up with food. Everyone loaded their plates and started eating.

"Hey guys" A sort of heavy, brunette boy said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he sat down across from Hermione and Lilith next to Ron.

"Oh, hello Neville, glad to see you're doing well. By the way this is Lilith" Said Hermione.

"Nice to meet you" She said casually.

"Nice to meet you too" Neville said as he shook hands with her and turned a slight shade of crimson which she didn't seem to notice.

Next the girl next to Lilith introduced herself. "I'm Parvati Patil" She said "Um…….. nice to meet you" Lilith said, she sounded a little uncomfortable.

"So why are you transferring to Hogwarts now?" Asked a girl next to Parvati.

After hearing that question everyone at the Gryffindor table turned their head to listen. Lilith looked like a tomato but answered anyway.

"Um…… well not to brag or anything but I kind of stumbled across a wizard while I was walking back to my apartment after work one day and well this guy he was being picked on by thugs because of his size so I kinda stuck up for him and I got so into the fight that this thing erupted from the palm of my hand and he told me I had magic in me and then I called him a senile little midget and walked home and then I got a letter from Hogwarts a couple days later. At first I thought it was bullshit but then Professor McGonagall showed up and convinced me." She said in a jumble and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Soon enough the tables were cleared of food and everyone headed to their house dormitories. Lilith followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione not seeming bothered by the portraits that moved and the moving staircases. They arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitorites.

"Werewolf" Harry said to the portrait guarding the entrance and in response, the portrait swung forward to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Whoa, this place is big" Lilith said.

"C'mon, I'll show you our dormitory" Hermione said.

Lilith followed her up the stairs. They went into the girls bedrooms and Hermione showed Lilith where her bed was.

"Here, this ones yours and I'm next to you." She said

"Thanks Hermione" Lilith said. She started to unpack her things along with Hermione while Hermione told Lilith a little about the school. In a matter of minutes they were done.

"Well I'm tired so I'll catch ya in the morning Hermione" Lilith said

"Oh, well good night I guess I'll be going to bed too" Hermione said in response. The 2 girls changed into their pajamas and went to bed awaiting the next day of classes.

TBC


End file.
